


Small Things

by queenvidal



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Wordcount: 150
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: Life is too short in the Commonwealth, better enjoy happiness as long as it lasts.





	1. Always

"The Brotherhood Of Steel thinks ghouls are all monsters."

Rias heart stings at the anger in Hancocks voice, he must have had some unpleasant encounters with them. As charismatic and confident her lover acts, she knows better. He mastered playing his role as the 'sexy zombie king' but he is still a human inside. A human she loves with all her aching heart. 

"Hancock…" she tries but the ghoul doesn't even look at her. 

"Let's see 'em make a move. I'll show 'em who the monster is."

"John." She reaches for his hand, forcing him to look at her. Though his face is hard as stone he lets her entwine their fingers. 

Her eyes, full of emotions, try to tell him everything her mouth can't form into words. 

John lets a sigh fall from his lips before he squeezes her hand. "I'm right beside you, doll. Wherever you go. Always."

  



	2. Freakshow

She is something else. In a good way. 

No matter what she does, discussing, planning, fighting. She does everything with elegance, something John haven't seen anyone do this way. Her performance on the battlefields, dodging bullets, fending off enemies, even firing a missile launcher. Everything looks so graceful.

Like a dance with its own rhythm and dynamic. She knew the steps and with John being her dancing partner there was no raider group too large in numbers, no supermutant too hard to fight, no ferals too fast and no deathclaw too terrifying. 

Adrenaline rushes through Johns system as he finishes his opponent while Ria reduces hers to red glimmering ash. With a bright smile on her grime covered face she looks at him. Damn, this woman is a sight. 

John has to chuckle, leant over with his hands on his knees. "You and me?" He pants heavily. "The perfect freak-show."


	3. No Ghouls Allowed

Ria is furious, she slams her pack on the ground as she makes her way towards the shop. Hancock can hear her yelling after she slams the door shut behind her. 

John lights a cigarette while he lets his eye wander over the sign that is responsible for her outburst. He can't help but to move his mouth into the shape of a mischievous grin. The poor shop owner has no idea what he got himself into. 

Bystanders stopped, trying to catch why their general is verbally tearing one of them apart. The door opens with a man with a bright red face stepping out. He removes the sign without a word. 

Ria steps out as well, addressing to the already large audience. "Racism within _ my _walls will be punished with eviction. I won't repeat myself again. Everyone here will be treated equally, disobedience will not be accepted. You're dismissed."

  
  



End file.
